The CNRU Biostatistics Core is located at Memorial Sloan-Kettering within the Department of Epidemiology and Biostatistics. The overall goal of the Biostatistics Service at MSKCC is active participation in biomedical research throughout MSKCC. Members of the Biostatistics Service interact with researchers from other disciplines through one-on-one meetings, attendance at conferences and seminars, design of protocols, advising on data management, and full scale analysis. The CNRU Biostatistics Core Laboratory provides support to investigators throughout the collaborating institutions in the planning, experimental design and critical review of projects submitted to the CNRU and assists in the analyses of data obtained from these studies, and advises members of the Core facilities on data management issues.